Believable?
by Hetaliafan11
Summary: After a spell gone right, Peter & Arthur end up in the fictional land of Gensokyo, with Peter not believing a second of it. But when there's no way back, what will happen to the two Kirkland brothers? Possible PeterxCirno & ArthurxMarisa. Maybe USxUK.
1. Spell Bound!

Believable?

By Hetaliafan11

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Gensokyo. Marisa and Cirno were having a fight, like the almost-adoptive sisters they were, and chose to be.

"Honestly, Cirno, you think I can't transport some people from another universe?!" Marisa snapped. Cirno had flown in, and seeing Marisa covered in ash, automatically thought it was the result of a miscast spell. "That's because you can't." Cirno mocked, referencing a earlier time when she had asked why she couldn't win a magic duel with Marisa.

"You know what—I'll try it!" Marisa said, pulling out a spell book from her hat, and beginning to read a passage from it. Drawing a circle with a star in the middle, in the middle of her shop, she paused, apparently deciding a dimension, and writing a H on top of the star. As she did, a light flickered out, leaving the two girls in the dark, and the spell preparing.

While this was going on, Arthur & Peter were having a remarkably similar argument.

"That's because anything you try to cast is a failure!" Peter said, turning away from his brother.

"This one's easy enough, I've done it before!" Arthur said, clutching a spell book in his hands, and glaring at his little brother. Or more accurately, in his opinion, bother. "Then try it." Peter said, with a smirk. "If you're lucky, it'll work, and we'll all be transported to happy joyful world, where you skip around with glee, and have happy adventures with Mr. Rabbit!" He was mocking his brother, which drew him to anger. "FINE THEN! I'll see what exactly I can do!" Arthur snapped, running outside and preparing a spell. Peter walked after, only to watch.

A light glowed, and Arthur appeared to smirk, putting a G in the middle of the circle, and the two disappearing.

Marisa coughed, the spell ending with ash, but there were two new figures in the middle of the room, now, but they were obscured by smoke, and darkness.

"Well, Marisa, you might have done it!" Cirno coughed out. "MIGHT. HAVE. I didn't say did, FYI!"

"Yeah--*cough*--okay, Cirno. Now flick on the--*cough*--lights!" Marisa said, putting her hand in front of her face, to obscure the smoke. The lights were flipped on, and the two boys looked around.

"Hey, JE, where are we?" The smaller one asked the taller one. He shrugged. "I have no idea—the spell just said Gensokyo." The taller replied, and the smaller sighed. Marisa looked at the two new people as the smoke cleared.

_Wait—are they guys?! We haven't had a guy here for centuries! …One of them must be extremely girly._

Marisa sighed, as Cirno fluttered over to the two visitors.

"Welcome to Gensokyo!" Cirno said. The taller appeared to be smirking, as the smaller blinked in disbelief. "I'm Cirno, the ice fairy! And the strongest! 9! And that's Marisa Kirisame, the witch! 9! Who are you two? 9?"

"Peter and Arthur Kirkland." The smaller said, still looking with a look of disbelief. "…There's gotta be a logical explanation besides 'magical ice fairy' here." He sighed, shaking his head.

Cirno blinked. "Wow, you guys must come from some messed-up universe where Gensokyo's really well hidden!" She said, with excitement. "After all, Gensokyo exists everywheeeerrreee. 9."

Peter continued to shake his head. "I've gone nuts, I accidentally got beer shoved down my throat, this is all a nightmare…" He started to walk outside, but his eyes got wider, seeing all of Gensokyo. "WAAAAAAHHH! THEY EXIST!"

Arthur walked out behind him, grinning widely. "Well then. I believe that this trip has settled all previous comments about me being insane."

Peter was too shocked to speak.

AN: So, what do you think? More coming soon! R&R!

~HF11


	2. Wriggle vrs Ciruno, 9!

Believable?

Chapter 2

Marisa was smoothing her forehead out. "Okay, so you've summoned two guys from another universe—don't freak out, Marisa, this isn't the first time—damnit, it is the first time." She sighed to herself. "Nobody will care…that much, right?"

"Yeah, 9! Marisa-san doesn't care if Reimu-san is stomping over towards your shop with a angry face!" Cirno said, having her signature 'eye-m the strongest' pose. "SHE'S DOING WHAT?!" Marisa yelped, as the door was slammed open. "KIRISAMEEEE!" Reimu snapped. "I KNOW YOU DID THIS!"

"Uh? Augh! Marisa Kirisame is not here at the moment, please leave a message at the sound of the scream. AAAAAAAAAAAA!" With that, Cirno quickly flew away, screaming. She ended up outside, and sighed. "Phew, that should be far enough~" She smiled.

"I wonder what happened…" Arthur said, glancing over to see the whole scene play out. "Something that defies logic again—probably." Peter said, still being the non-believer. "If it wasn't, then I'd be surprised."

"You should be surprised then."Cirno said, as Peter turned back, and jumped backward, Cirno being so close. "Reimu-san is having a fight with Marisa-san, 9. A male being in Gensokyo is very rare, and she is angry…because, well, these rarities usually come at a price."

"And what price is that? Magical creature breeding season?" Peter said, completely deadpan.

And a danmaku was shot, barely soaring above the two men's heads. "No—a male's head reaches the price of millions." Cirno said, and sighed. "I'm assuming you two haven't battled before using danmaku? Don't worry, the strongest fairy will handle it, 9!" She grinned, before pulling out a deck of cards and facing the offender…one Wriggle Nightbug. "Ahh~Wriggle, can you please not attack? These two mortals are under the protection of Cirno Hanokara."

Wriggle shook her head, and shot off more danmaku. "You really don't understand the value of money; do you, 9-ball?" She asked, preparing a spellcard.

"Sh-shut up, cockroach!" Cirno snapped, raising a spellcard up into the air. "ICICLE FALL, HARD!" Icicles dashed for Wriggle, as the two men watched, Peter looking frightened, and Arthur looking a bit shocked—magical creatures fighting against their own kind? This was insane.

--

Marisa sighed, drumming her fingers against the table, as Reimu finished her rant. "And therefore, if I find a male idiot in my shrine when I get home, so help me, I'll strangle you, Kirisame." She said, huffing. "Yeah, yeah, Hakurei. I get it, no more summons. But these two are here—so what, they appear to be in good graces. Look, Wriggle and Cirno are entertaining them." Marisa pointed to outside, where Wriggle and Cirno were battling.

Reimu glanced outside, and nearly turned red. "They're not entertaining them—Wriggle's trying to get the two men's heads!" She yelped, dashing to stop the battle.

"Well~ at least Hakurei's out of my hair." Marisa sighed, taking a nap on her table.

--

"GIVE IT UP, NIGHTBUG!" Cirno yelped, dodging another bug attack and going in with a ice attack of her own. "If I gave up now, I'd be just like you, 9-ball, and that's something I couldn't stand." Wriggle smirked, though, she was in deep pain.

"Be like me, then!" Cirno smirked, shooting off more ice and danmaku.

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT!" Reimu said, floating in the middle. "Nightbug, go home! Hanokara, a word!" At Reimu's order, Wriggle flew off, laughing insanely. Cirno sweatdropped. "Yes, Reimu-san?" She asked. Reimu glared at Cirno. "I know you're the most incompetent, idiotic person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, and you're insane, but keep those two safe. Why? I'm not going to be paying for a mortal funeral, especially when I know Chen would be cooking their bodies later." She said, looking more furious by the second. "And if you fail at this…let's just say Genji will be doing the earthquake again." She smirked, as Cirno gasped. "Not-9-the-earthquake-9!" Cirno yelped. "Okay! I'll keep them safe for sure, Reimu-san!" She made a do not want sign with her hands. "You better." Reimu said, flying off.

Cirno landed on the ground. "Reimu-san can sure be scary sometimes, 9…." She sighed. The two males stared in disbelief, both with the same thought…

_Ya think?_

AN: And that's another chapter down. R&R!


	3. To the Scarlet Devil Mansion we go!

Believable?

Chapter 3

Reimu had reached her temple, and she dusted herself off. "Ooh…that Cirno, she better keep those two under tight watch…" She mumbled, but gasped when she saw a male back behind her shrine. "You! Who are you, and what are you doing?" She asked the man harshly.

"Ah, sorry, miss." The man grinned. "I was just talking to—" He looked at Genji, and Genji narrowed his eyes. "Right. Genji here." He extended a hand. "Alfred F. Jones." Reimu pouted, but sighed. "Reimu Hakurei." _I'm going to strangle Marisa._ Was her only thought.

---

Cirno had landed on the ground. "So, while Marisa makes a spell to take you all back home, would you two like a tour?" She grinned, turning back to the two, who still had shocked expressions. "I…guess…so?" Peter asked, in a frightened tone.

"Eh? What's with the frightened expressions?" Cirno asked, but shrugged. "Oh well, none of my business anyway~!" She grinned, grabbed both of the two men's hands, and fluttered off to stop 1. "Place 1, the Scarlet Devil Mansion! Beware of vampires!"

---

Marisa flipped through her spell book lazily. "Spell to bring dimension drifters…but no spell to send them back?" She wondered, and looked upon the page. "Something something…ah hah! …If they find true love, or defeat the most powerful person in Gensokyo in a magical duel? Those are both so cliché…but fine." She sighed. "Annoying. Cirno already seems to like the small one, though….Reimu's too angry…all the rest are looking for the bounty…oh, Marisa, why do you get yourself into these messes?!" She let out a scream of frustration, and slammed her head into her arm.

---

The three soon arrived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "So…what was that about vampires…Cirno?" Peter asked, looking over at Cirno. "9! This mansion, it belongs to Remilia Scarlet, otherwise known as the Scarlet Devil, due to her being a light eater, 9." Cirno replied, completely calm. "She's really nice if you spend enough time with her, 9. Though the bites she leaves are really itchy." Peter sweatdropped, as the 3 walked inside…really, only more towards the gate. Hong Meling was taking a nap.

"Shh, sneak past China here, and we'll be on our way in…" Cirno said in a whisper. The two nodded, and started to make their way past China quietly.

"MY NAME IS HONG MELING!" China yelped, waking up. Cirno sighed in frustration. "Jeez, China, you could have not picked a worse time to wake up…" She said.

"Hey, are those two trying to get inside? I can't allow that to happen." Hong said, preparing her deck of spell cards.

"…I'm assuming these duels happen often?" Arthur asked, and Cirno nodded. "My spell cards are still recharging, though…maybe you could use yours?" She said happily. "Everyone gets spell cards when they come to Gensokyo, 9!" Sure enough, in one pocket, Peter had some spell cards. "So you just read the title and the spellcard activates!" Cirno smirked. "Good luck, Peter!"

Peter sighed, preparing a card. "I'm fighting a kid?" Hong asked. "I'm a adult!" Peter yelped, drawing a card, and reading it out loud. "STAR SIGN: GRAVITY BEAT!" It shot off golden lasers, which quickly turned blue, and hit Hong. "KYAAAAH~! Urgh…RAINBOW SIGN: TRUE RADIENT RAINBOW FIST!" Rainbows aimed for Peter, but a wave coming out of nowhere blocked them. Peter tiled his head, confused. "ATTACK!" Cirno said, smiling.

Peter sighed, but drew another card and read the name. "AQUA SIGN: BLUE THE NIGHTLESS CASTLE!" A giant blue laser struck at Hong, knocking her out.

"YOU WON!" Cirno said, fluttering over and hugging him.

"…" Peter put the cards away, flushing a bit, but then saying…

"So, let's go inside."

AN: Done with this chapter! *stretches*

Cirno: So you're going for me and Peter for sure?

Yup—still not sure with Marisa and Iggy, though, I did introduce Alfred in this chapter, though, which means it's either going to be USUK or UKMarisa and USReimu.

Reimu: But I don't like him that way D8

Too bad, Reimu.

Reimu: D8

Anyway, R&R!


	4. Death on the double edged knives

Believable

AN: Sorry for not updating for a while…I thought that nobody wanted to read it since my only review complained about it…now I finally saw others… So, apparently we're preferring USReimu and UKMarisa so far? It kind of bothers me, since I'm a shipper of USUK, but I'll try to do it. XD

Here's the next Chapter.

Chapter 4: Death on the double edged-knifes

Cirno, Peter, and Arthur stepped into the castle, looking around at the many pictures on the wall. Some were of people in cloaks, with fangs sticking out of their mouths and some…were just unintelligible.

"Jeez…" Cirno shuddered. "This place has gotten more creepy each time I come here. Now it's just a vortex of….ughugh…" She gave herself a hug, wrapping her arms around herself.

"…I don't see what's so scary about it, it's just people in bad costumes. What, do they sparkle too?" Peter snickered.

"Please don't say things like that…Remilia…or worse…Flandre…could kill you for making such a comment!" Cirno said.

--

Somewhere nearby, Sakuya heard the voices. _I recognize one as Hanokara….but the others….they seem deep…and one seems a bit light….would it be those males? I must eliminate them for my great mistress Scarlet!_

She picked up her knives and smirked, recounting a creed she had once made. "There is always a shard of death on the blood stained knife…and only I am qualified to face it." With that in her head as a charging battle mantra, she ran out, and flipped onto the rim of the stairs.

"You! Intruders, prepare to face my knives!" Sakuya said, pulling out five of them and fitting them into the openings between her fingers.

"Crap! We've got Sakuya on our hands, guys! She can time travel…and those knives are definitely ready to stab us in the throat!" Cirno yelped. "I guess…since Peter's fought already, you can do it, JE!"

"Fine!" Arthur said, taking out a deck of the spellcards. "Prepare yourself, Sakuya!"

"So I'm facing a male? Perfect." Sakuya's features lit up with a sadistic grin, and she tossed her knives, holding up a spellcard. "Maid Secret Skill: Marionette!" Time froze, and the only thing Arthur could do was watch as the knives hit him.

"Damn…" Arthur muttered. "Fine then…Small Demon's Revival!" He held up a spellcard, and several bright red bursts aimed for Sakuya, her dropping knives with every burst. Arthur smirked, holding up another spellcard and letting it go. "Recollection: Terrifying Hypnotism!"

Sakuya grinned, getting up as it hit her. "That…was…at…least…a…good…fight." She fell over again, passing out next to her knives scattered about her on the floor.

"Wow! You did it too, JE!" Cirno cheered. "Great job!" She gave a thumbs up.

"Mmm-hmm." Arthur nodded. "I expect there will probably be a few more of these…?"

"Almost guaranteed, JE." Cirno nodded. "Now, let's go meet us a vampire…hopefully, she's not hungry for…nation-tans, is that what you said you were? Anyway, Nation-tan blood!"

"I expect she will be, and we'll have to do something like this…" Peter predicted.

Cirno tapped her chin. "Probably, Sea-kun." She smirked. "Oh well, I'm sure that you two can handle it~!"

--

Reimu was of course, heavily annoyed. That man--Alfred, or whatever, had appeared at her shrine, struck up a conversation with her pet turtle, and now she had no idea what to do. It was almost guaranteed that she'd have to go back to Marisa on this one, but not completely…maybe the yin-yang orbs could tell her what to do. She walked into her shrine, the man having continued his conversation with Genji.

She looked at the orbs, concentrating on the power within herself, and asking the question. "Yin-Yang orbs of power and love, what must I do to get these males back to their universe?"

A picture formed in her mind of a heart, and a picture of Yukari appeared. "To beat Yukari…or fall in love?" She frowned. "Are you really sure that those are the only ways?" A picture of a thumbs up appeared in her mind, and she pushed it away, walking outside and sitting on the shrine steps.

_Besides…if I fell in love…would I have to leave, as well? Or would they have to stay..?There's always the possibility of it only leading to us being separated forever, despite my trying…and Yukari's almost invincible, besides…I only have beaten her once ,and that was all due to luck._

_This will have been the hardest task I've ever taken on…though, once it's all over, everything may be normal again._

Reimu coursed the sides of her head, and nodded to herself, knowing what she had to do. Protect the innocent at any cost to your own well-being, mentally or physically.

AN: I'll get Ch. 5 up in a bit. I hope you're all still reading this.

Thank you.


	5. Deepest Red

Believable?

Chapter 5: Deepest red

Remilia sipped her tea in absolute silence, sitting under the shade she had gotten over the balcony.

She had, of course, noticed the Hong vs. Peter battle, and heard the sounds of the Arthur vs. Sakuya battle, but found them a great source of entertainment, not doing anything to stop them. Now, she figured that they were getting ready to fight her…then Flandre. Either way, they'd not get out alive, especially if it was Flandre they were preparing to fight…no matter how much talent they had.

Remilia pulled out a card, and glanced at the room as the trio walked in.

"Peoples…meet Remilia Scarlet, a real vampire!" Cirno grinned.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Remilia said. "I don't really care for introductions, seeing as I know what you're here for…a battle. Mind you, this one will not be as easy as Hong and Sakuya's battles were…given that they aren't the best fighters…and even if you do reach Flandre, you won't be able to kill her anyway."

"F-flandre….what do you think we are here for, Remilia, 9?! Remilia , 9?!" Cirno backed away, horrified. "…We don't want to fight, 9! Ah!"

The ice fairy was quickly struck with a danmaku, and held her arm, it shaking back and forth from the magical attack. "…Ah….9…." She said, clenching her teeth.

"Hey, if it's us you want to fight…then fight us." Peter said, pulling out his spellcards. "Or are you afraid of us?!"

Remilia smirked, her fangs beginning to show at the creases of her mouth. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She muttered, taking out her own deck. "You will pay for insulting the young descendant of Tepes! Divine Punishment: Young Demon Lord!" Lasers and bubble waves shot off at Peter, Remilia giggling like a child, but that only made it more terrifying. He was shot by one of the lasers, and yelped in pain, but reeled back into attacking position.

"Star Sign: Jumping Crossing Scale!" Peter shot off several lines of danmaku, stopping in midair and pointing towards Remilia, as a taunt. The lines twisted, hit, and made a giant laser as Remilia yelped, getting blown back. But this only made her grin wider.

"Idiotic group…you really thought that that was going to stop me?" She held up another spellcard. "God Devil: Remilia Stoker!" She giggled as many lines of lasers and danmaku to go with them got shot at Peter, who was blown back, but managed to get through most of them. The battle was now outside, Remilia clutching her parasol and flying, with Peter floating…somehow.

"…Cherry Blossom Sign:…Perfect Cherry Blossom of Sumizome -Bloom-." Peter glanced up as the spellcard took effect. "Goodbye."

"What?! Ah!" Remilia was struck down by the powerful card, and fell to the ground, where she laid unconscious, covered by her parasol.

Peter floated back inside, and blinked, not really believing what he did.

"Uh…what happened?" Peter asked.

Cirno merely giggled and hugged him again. "You cast off a really powerful spell, Sea-kun!" She said. "Usually, that spell's not really…easy to cast, but you cast it!"

"…Huh." Peter said. "Well….can we get out of here? I'm not really eager to meet this…Flandre, whoever she is. "

A ghoulish wail escaped from the basement. "I am…U.N. OWEN." The wail sounded, and a thump was heard.

"Oh…dang…it…" Cirno said, jumping into Peter's arms. "Save me, Sea-kunnn!" She frowned.

"Honestly, I don't see what could be so bad about this Flandre." Arthur stated. "If Peter can cast off such a high-level spell, then I can probably cast a lot better than him, given that I have more experience." He said, nodding. "She shouldn't be that tough."

"You--you'd be surprised, JE, 9…" Cirno said. "Flandre is..even worse than the Scarlet Devil…and she's terrifying….don't fight her, 9! I don't want to die, 9!" She screamed, causing the wailing voice to giggle…in a even more childlike voice.

"Oh, boys…come out and play....Kiiirkklaaannndsss~….Peeeetteeerr……Arrrrthhuuurrr…" The voice said, stretching out each part and ending it in a giggle. "I'll find you and kill you if you don't come ouuuttt…"

"Come and get us!" Arthur yelled, grinning smugly. "It's not like she'd really hurt us that badly, I mean…"

"Ah, there you are." Flandre grinned, flying over. "Hello, Arthur…Peter…"

"How…how do you know our names?" Peter asked. Flandre giggled at this question.

"Idiot. I know most everything…except some things, but I go to see Patchouli for those." Flandre said. "Like I know that you're nation-tans from another world. And that your friend, Alfred F. Jones is here. " She smirked at Arthur's shocked expression. "Oh, looks like I've hit a sweetspot. Perfect. I'll begin, now." She held up a spellcard. "Taboo: Maze of love!" She shot off a maze of bullets, Arthur having to dodge them quickly.

"Be careful now…" Flandre warned. "One touch, and you'll hurt…mentally, by images that can never be…and physically by the impact." She giggled again, hoping one would hit.

Arthur avoided them as best he could, countering once he could escape. "Five elements sign: Philosopher's Stone!" Bullets soared off, some of earth, some of wind, some of water, some of fire, and some of metal. Flandre got scorched by the fire ones a bit, and hit with a few metal ones.

"Excellent, that one seems like something Patchouli would use in a crisis. Too bad that she's one of my friends, and hates you by default." Flandre snickered. "Oh well~ Secret Barrage: And then there will be none." Danmaku poured out, shooting at Arthur and some of them hitting heavily.

"Fine then…if you want to do that…Mystical Sign: Light of Avalon!" Arthur cast off the spellcard, danmaku lining up in a sword-esque shape, and firing off, each filled with light powers.

"Ooh. I've never seen that one before…~" Flandre said, before getting pelted by the danmaku. "Ah! It must have something to do with your nation-tan status." She grinned, firing off her last spellcard. "QED: Ripples of 495 years…" Of course, the danmaku lined up into a line in front, and lines off to the side.

Arthur smirked. Another spell should do it. "Mystical Sign: Twelve Thousand Arrows of Nottingham!" This sent the danmaku into a arrow-esque pattern, and lasers shot off at Flandre, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Oh, okay…you win, you win…" Flandre grinned. "As your prize…I guess I can tell you one thing." She smirked. "To get home, you'll have to either fall in love (and you've got a well chance with that Alfred of yours, Arthur) or beat Yukari…the strongest person in all of Gensokyo…good luck." She fluttered away, leaving Arthur a bit at a loss.

"Falling in love…or beating the strongest…those don't seem to be either of a good thing…" He frowned.

"Hey, JE. What was that about having a good chance with Al?" Peter grinned smugly.

"Shut it, Peter." Arthur snapped, crossing his arms. "It's enough that we're stuck here for a bit…until we can fulfill either of those things."

Peter decided not to say any more.


End file.
